Access of Betrayal
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Welp, this is a new story in the 'Betrayal' series. Hey with a name like 'Winchester' you know there was going to be some 'Supernatural' nods in it, and there will be more.


**The Access of Betrayal **

(_Beacon Hunter Academy_)

Christopher 'Chappy' Winchester, was not a very happy man. He was larger than life, had short brown hair in a ponytail, had a beard that was graying, brown eyes and was buffed as hell.

He was in a black under armor sleeveless shirt, cargo pants, boots, fingerless gloves, and a brown vest. He has a rifle/ sword combat weapon over his shoulder and has twin 6 shooters on his hips. He was looking so annoyed at his son with a glare.

"So, how many of you believed that the Arc cheated his way in? Even though, your Headmaster allowed him in." He said all of the male students in Beacon raised their hands, "then you've been scammed! Let me guess, my idiot son told you, he saved Arc from an Ursa major?" They nodded, "so you lied about that as well." Cardin had the wherewithal to look embarrassed. "Look at this idiot, at least you have the respect to look ashamed." Cardin glared back at him. "What? He didn't tell you he was disowned from his family? It wasn't official, but he was." Everyone was in shock, the great 'hero' was disowned?

"You Always Hated Me!" Cardin said, "at least mom loved me."

"Really? Do you actually think that? She was the one that suggested that you'd be disowned. She knew you were different, you didn't have her heart. You never did. You couldn't use our weapons, didn't have our semblance, nor our talent."

"Oh and Arc did?"

"Of course he did, he knew how to use our weapons and his semblance works well with them! It makes me think he was switched at birth if I didn't know that Urther and I were there for his birth!" He said, "the Man Made Me His Godfather Before He Died Cardin!" He took a breath and closed his eyes because if he didn't, he'd shoot the boy. "But, you wouldn't give a fuck about that, would you? That's the main reason why you're not a member of this family anymore." Then he cut his palm and slapped Cardin, "For your lies, greed, and hunger of power; I, Christopher Samuel Winchester, declare you Cardin, disowned from the Winchester clan. May Ohm, have mercy on your soul." Just then Cardin suddenly glowed and was weakened. He was on his hands and knees, breathing hard.

"You… You can't… DO THIS!" He yelled.

"You think these people will care? After everything you've done to their family member?" Chappy just shook his head then turned his back to Cardin. "Ozzy, do with him what you will. I'm going to visit Jaune's grave." So he left leaving the former Winchester alone with a pissed off school.

"Cardin No-Name," said Ozpin. "It gives me great pleasure to expel you and the rest of Team CRDL from Beacon."

* * *

(At Jaune's grave)

Chappy walked up to the grave.

_**Here lies**_

_**Jaune Miles Arc**_

_**Beloved Friend, Son, Brother, and Nephew**_

_**May You and Your Father Enjoy the Hunting Fields**_

Chappy looked down, '_I'm sorry for not being there, kid. Wish I was, I heard you fought for your life. Like a real man. Proud of you._" He smiled, he took off his necklace, it was a silver and pewter pentagram in a circle. It was Winchester's family crest. (_Think the Supernatural_ _logo_) As he was about to place the necklace on to the gravestone, a portal opened up and out fell a young man. He had long blonde hair and a beard. He was covered in scars and blood, he was in a gold jacket with black trim, white under armor sleeveless shirt, black cargo pants with gold and white trim, and gold boots with white trim and black laces. On his right hand, was a red and gold gauntlet with 6 gemstones in it.

He fell into Chappy's arms and he gently laid him down. "JAUNE!" He said it was his godson. He slowly opened his dazed eyes. They were a tired blue.

"Un..cle Chap..py?" He said.

"Hold on Jaune," Chappy saw someone walking to the school. "HEY! I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" So the student ran to get help, Ozpin, the school nurse and Goodwitch had run over to them.

"Jaune," said Glynda. She kissed him on the forehead and they took him to the 'recovery room'.

"What happened to him?" Asked Ozpin.

"I don't know," said Chappy. "But we will find out."

* * *

(Recovery Room)

Jaune woke up about an hour later, he was cleaned and patched up. "I made it, I'm home." He said, he quickly looked at his hand and saw the gauntlet on his hand. He sighed in relief, '_it's there._' He thought, then Ozpin and Chappy had come into the room.

"Hey kid," said Chappy. Then he hugged Jaune, "it so good to see you. Where you been?"

"You're not going to believe my story," Jaune said and told them everything.

(_Two hours later_)

Chappy, Ozpin, and Goodwitch were just staring at him. Jaune had just finished his story and was now drinking water to rehydrate. "Let me get this straight," said Chappy. "You went out like a man, fighting Grimm left, right, and center. Sacrificing yourself for the school."

"Yeah."

"Then, you met Ohm who made you an offer to become a hero?" Said Ozpin, Jaune nodded.

"So you did and fought side by side with heroes fighting all sorts of villains and megalomaniacs." Said Glynda.

"Yes."

"Then this super villain came and with a snap of his fingers, took out half of the universe. While another one wanted to oppress the other half?" Said Chappy, Jaune nodded.

"Once again, you teamed up with the heroes and started to fight the villains and bring back the entire universe?" Said Glynda, Jaune nodded.

"But during the time, two more gods made you an offer to be their avatar and you agreed to it?" Said Ozpin.

"Yes, I had become a hero called 'Access'."

"Which will allow you to merge two heroes to make an entirely new one." Said Glynda.

"Yeah."

"So, with your help, everyone came back and you defeated both villains by snapping them both out of existence." Said Chappy.

"Yeah but, the power was too much and it killed me."

"Right, then you met Ohm again but this time he had two other gods with him. The 'One Above All' and the 'Presence'." Said Ozpin.

"Yes, they allowed me to keep the gauntlet and the powers." Then Glynda hugged him tightly.

"Welcome home, Jaune." Said Glynda, he hugged her back.

* * *

**Note:** _Welp, that's a new story in the 'Betrayal' series. Hey with a name like 'Winchester' you know there was going to be some 'Supernatural' nods in it, and there will be more._


End file.
